Chances and Rewards
by rower girl22
Summary: Now entering the world of magic and mayhem. Of witches and wizards. Where the magical world enters the realm of reality. Where everything is not as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: I see you in my dreams

Ashley wakes up in sweat tangled sheets. Trying to catch the last wisp of a dream that kept eluding her. When she finally catches the tail end she gets the sensation that something great is about to happen to her.

--

A week later she has the same dream only this time she is able to grasp onto a little more. She sees a gorgeous girl running out of the surf carrying a surfboard. She has long honey golden blond tresses framing the most crystalline blue eyes Ashley had ever seen. The girl looked young close to Ashley's own age of 22.

--

The next night she sees the girl again only this time she is laying on the beach talking to a friend. Ashley has a little more control in this dream and moves closer to hear what they are saying.

"Hey, when are we going to Waikiki? The surf is supposed to be killer right now with thirty foot crystal clear beaks perfect conditions for tubes." Her friend asks leaning up on one elbow to talk to her.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow I just went out yesterday and I want to relax today before I start to design the new board for that oh what's her name surfer?"

"You mean the new one; I think she has a thing for you. She is a great surfer."

The girl sighs "Yeah she maybe great but she will do that with or without me. I want a girl who is quiet yet likes some spontaneity in their life."

"Don't you think that the new surfer is spontaneous enough?"

"She seams spontaneous but there is nothing quiet about her. And she only seems interested in me because I make and design surfboards. Besides I am famous enough as it is having many requests from some more established surfers out there."

"Yeah, so I am going to go spaghetti on you and change the topic. Sooo, are we going to go surfing tomorrow. As I said before the waves are supposed to be perfect for the next couple of weeks so if you don't come out tomorrow at least promise me you will go out with in the week."

Waking up Ashley pulls out a couple of journals. The first one is labeled "dreams". She crosses out the latest entry and turns to the second journal entitled "good premonitions" and proceeds to write about the latest dream in the journal.

Ashley is a witch whose magical ability runs along the capability of time. She can pause, fast forward, and rewind time. Along with controlling time she has premonitions about the future that can range from excellent to catastrophic. The good ones cover from wine sells being exceptionally good to the ecosystem thriving around her ten years from the day. Disastrous vary from a building collapsing to a hurricane the East coast destroying all in its wake. When a catastrophic premonition happens Ashley pulls out her third journal, writes it down and then proceeds to warn people of the pending danger without giving away how she came by the information.

Over the years Ashley has developed her own way of looking at time. It is not one road but many branches off of a fundamental trunk. The trunk is the past but with each new branch that comes is a possibility of what could or could not happen based on what a person does or does not do.

--

A few days later Ashley has another dream. But this time she is it. She was in Hawaii working on the girl's computer. When she wakes up from the dream she writes it down in her good journal. Ashley feels as if she is at a cross road in her life. She can take a chance on this girl in Hawaii or let it pass by a quiet possibly let the best thing in her life go by. She decides to take the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Start of the adventure

In the process of franticly packing Ashley realizes that she has no way of getting to the airport to make the three hour flight over the ocean to Hawaii.

"'Lo"

"Hey Aiden could you give me a ride to the airport so I can go to Hawaii?"

"Wait, Ashley is that you show down and please explain to me why it is you want to go to Hawaii?" Aiden groggily asks Ashley for she had woken him up because he had just gotten home a few hours before. Aiden is Ashley's neighbor and best friend, he is a music producer and one of the bands he is promoting just went platinum. Needless to say he was out parting all night with the band.

"Well, you remember the girl I told you about in my dreams?"

"Yah, what about her?"

"I had another dream last night only I was in it and now I want to take a chance and see where this goes. So, could you give me a ride to the airport? Please, please say yes."

"That's great. Ok I'll …" Aiden had perked up and was sitting on his bed talking to a dial tone.

Ashley does not hear the rest of the sentence for after she heard yes she hung up the phone and continued to pack in a flurry of clothes. Coming from the corner of her room she hears a woeful whine. Ashleeeey

Upon hearing the whine she turns around and is met with a rather comical sight. Daemon is covered in her clothes with his muzzle and one eye sticking out from a shirt collar and an eat poking out from a sleeve. "Oh Daemon I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about going that I forgot that you where on my bed. Forgive me?"

You know I'll always forgive you. Now where are we going and is Aiden coming with us? Damon eagerly asks waging his tail a wiggling out of the pile of clothing that he had been previously buried under.

"We are going to Hawaii and no, Aiden is not coming with us; this is a mission for just the two of us. Now, we must do something about your coloring so you look less like a wolf a more like a dog."

Daemon is Ashley's familiar or guardian he travels everywhere she goes, he feels everything she feels and he is joined with her in spirit. He is a timer wolf that tower over most of the common everyday wolves. He is of a species that is thought to be long dead but they have gone into hiding are not easily found by people as far removed from human habitation as they are. He is a dire wolf that is much larger in size to wolves seen today also they are more intelligent. Daemon came to Ashley one day when she was hiking through the mountains in northern Cali.

Ashley finishes packing in a much less flurried state and starts to work on making Daemon look like a large malamute. She has to call one her fellow witches who is a vet and writes reasons explaining why familiars look different so they can travel along with their chosen witch.

"This is Dr. Dencsh's office. How may I help you?" an upbeat a cherry voice asks.

"Could you put me through to the Doctors office I need to talk to her."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Yah, tell Alex its Ash. She'll know what it pertains to."

"Hold on one moment.."

Ashley sits listing to the latest commercial in pet teeth cleaning.

"Yo, Ash what's up? Are you traveling somewhere or did Daemon do something like get his head stuck in a bucket again?"

"Haha no Daemon did not do that again he had never trusted a bucket since that day. We are traveling to Hawaii and I need you to write me out a reason as to why his eyes are amber and not blue or brown please."

"I can do, when are you planning on leaving I already have a stack made up for that purpose."

"Asap I already have my plane ticket and Aiden is on his way to come and get me. Can I pick it up on my way out?"

"Sure, that would be perfect see you on a bit."

Just as Ashley was hanging up the phone she hears a horn honk out side her door. Gathering up her suitcase and a leash for Daemon they walk outside to greet Aiden and get their adventure under way. (If I failed to mention it earlier Aiden knows that Ashley is a witch along with her friend Alex.)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: A chance well taken

As she was saying goodbye to Aiden he hands her a set of keys. She looks at them then back at him with a look of utter confusion.

"There are to my house on the north shore of Oahu. I know you did not think this through clearly so you likely have no place to stay once you gat there. This is just to help easy your mind a little so you can focus on finding your dream girl."

Launching herself at Aiden to squeeze the life out of him in the form of what she later claimed to be a hug but Aiden swears that he heard a couple of ribs crack. "Thank you, thank you. Your right I didn't know where I was going to stay I was just going wing it."

The last call for boarding Ashley's plane finished she turned around and walked into what she hoped would be the new beginning for the rest of her life.

What Aiden forgot to mention that the second key on the ring was to his Porsche. But he figured she would figure that out once she got to his house.

Ashley lands in Hawaii a bundle of nerves but she makes it through customs with no problems thanks to Alex's referral about Daemon's eyes. She gets to Aiden's house and has a freak fest about being able to drive a Porsche while she is staying in Hawaii. After settling in she gives Daemon a bath so he looks like his old self happy wolf and all.

A few weeks pass by and she has yet to run into her dream girl. But she has settled into a comfortable routine. Her wine sells are going great, Aiden is keeping an eye on her house and he has no problem with her staying in his house as long as she wants. On one fateful dawn she was taking her three mile run along the surf a little earlier than she had been for she could not sleep. She had not had any recent dreams about the girl nor could she find her and she had looked everywhere.

On this run she sees honey blond hair bobbing not far ahead of her but just before she gets close enough she freaks and chickens out. Shortly afterward she and Daemon are walking in the out door market buying groceries and again she sees the girl checking out in the next lane over. But before she can say hi the girl pays and leaves.

I cannot believe that you let her slip away again. Common it's got to be fate seeing her twice in one day we have to do something soon I can feel our window of time closing for this possibility to happen. So it all depends on how much you want it Ashley. Daemon chides her once they get back to the house and put up the groceries.

"I know Daemon don't you think I feel it to. I just want it so bad I just don't know what to do and it seems that every time I see her I freeze up or she leaves and then I can't find her. Arg, what am I going to do, Daemon?" Ashley asks frustratedley running her hands through her hair.

Well we know that she runs in the morning at dawn lets start with that and workout from there. Ok just take a deep breath and everything will workout in the end I can just feel it in my heart.

"Your right. How would you like to go for another run I have some frustration that I want to work off."

Ashley took a different trail that night running five miles instead of her usual three. On this path she is enjoying the natural vegetation. Not really paying any attention to where she is going.

Hey Ash lookout! Daemon calls out just in time to save her from colliding into a person.

Ashley being the graceful person that she is managed to over compensate for her turn and instead of landing on her feet she landed in some vicious bogunvillia vines getting cut up by the three inch thorns. A hand comes into her view extending to help her up. Reaching for the hand she looks up into the purest cerulean blue eyes she has ever seen.

_Oh God this is the girl that I have been seeing in my dreams well its now or never I guess. _Ashley thinks to herself. The blond girl pulls her up with relative ease. This is when Ashley remembers that this girl surfs. Upon gaining her feet under herself she starts to feel all of the little cuts the vine has caused.

"Oh, my god your hurt why don't you come with me up to my house I live just around the corner. We'll get you cleaned up. I promise I don't bite." Her blond savior offers. "By the way my names Spencer."

Ashley realizes that she is still holding blue eyes hand she shakes it and then releases it like she had been burned. Running her hand through her hair she starts to turn red from embarrassment. "That would be great if I could come up to your house thank you for the offer. Mines Ashley and this is Daemon."

"Ok Ashley, Daemon follow me." Spencer turns around and starts to walk up the path towards the house.

Ash are you alright. That was a really hard fall you took into the vines.

I'm fine Daemon everything will be fine now that we have found the girl. Even if I did literally fall head over heals for her.

The path ended in Spencer's back yard. Her house was huge a two story mansion with a wall of widows that looked out to the ocean. Spencer's first love. "Your house is amazing I have one similar but more rustic back home."

"Well come on in and we'll clean you up. I'll find some clothes you can borrow cause yours are pretty much ruined."

Ashley looks down at her shorts and form fitting shirt and sees that they are streaked with her blood. All of the cuts had stopped but the clothes where still ruined. "That would be great thanks."

"The shower is up the stairs and is the last door on the left. The towels are under the vanity and I'll be around shortly with the clothes. You look about my size so there should be no problem with you fitting into something of mine."

"Thanks again. I really appreciate this."

After her shower she hears a knock on the door and its Spencer with a change of clothes. As she reaches for the clothes her hand grazes Spencer's and she feel s a zing go up her spine. Shaking it off as a fluke she takes the clothes and changes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Thunderstorms, the Discovery and the Insight

Once in Spencer's clothes Ashley walks over to the window only to notice that huge angry gray clouds are rolling in from over the horizon. Ashley watches the storm in all its fury for a couple of minutes before she is pulled out of her staring contest with the sky.

"Hey Ashley would you like something to eat I mean it is right around dinner time and I was going to eat any ways."

Patting Daemons head absent-mindedly "Yeah that would be great for me but Daemon requires a special diet of food."

Looking Daemon over Spencer realizes that he is a lot bigger that the average dog should be. "I forgot to ask what kind of dog is Daemon. He is larger than any other dog I have ever seen. What kind of food does he need? I'll see what I have and if we can create something for him."

Ashley follows Spencer into her top of the line kitchen to see what she has in the fridge if anything would work for Daemons dinner. "Daemon is not a dog he is a wolf that is why he requires a special diet. Mostly it consists of ground beef and salmon."

Bent over Spencer is hunting in her fridge for the stuff required for Daemons food. "Ah, ha there it is" Spencer exclaims excitedly pulling out some cooked salmon out of the fridge. "I hope cooked salmon will work, I have ground beef thawing in the fridge it should be done by now I was going to make some pasta creation with meat in it but I can just cut out the meat. Sound good to you?" Asking Demon the last part to the conversation. Who wags his tail and barks enthusiastically.

I really like this girl Ash, she talks to me like I really know what she is talking about even though she does not know that I can understand her it is great that she tries.

"That would be great for Daemon to eat and as for us anything would be good for me how about we do butter noodles instead of creating a completely different dish."

"That would work great. Could you grab a pot from off the rack hanging over the stove? The sink is right over there if you want to get started on the noodles while I get Daemons dinner started. Have a look around and explore the living room if you choose to."

Ashley grabs the said pot and puts it on the stove to boil. Waiting for that to get started she wanders out to the living room again that has the floor to ceiling windows to watch the storm and explore the area. She spots a book shelf full of books ranging from history to romance to magic. The magic books are what really caught her eye for it was really funny to see how authors depicted how witches looked even though they look on different from either me or you. Grabbing the closest book at hand pertaining to magic. Opening it to a random page Ashley notices little notes in the margins. Upon further inspection she sees that most of the pages have writing on them depicting what is wrong with how the author depicts magic users. Ashley is floored by this discovery.

Daemon come here there is something that you have to see. I think that Spencer might be a witch. But if she is where is her guardian. Daemon casually wanders out of the kitchen so as not to draw suspicion from Spencer if he had made a hasty exit.

What is it Ashley. Let me see the book. I have no clue where her guardian could be though. Because we usually stay really close to our witches. Walking over to the rug that Ashley had been standing on earlier and was now sitting on so Daemon could see the book.

"Hey Ashley, dinner is ready. I thought we could eat in the kitchen so clean up would be easier. Sound good to you?" Spencer calls from the kitchen. Ashley hastily puts the book up and walks into the kitchen.

Spencer sticks her head out of the kitchen to see Ashley and Daemon sitting on a rug in front of her windows framed by the storm. Daemon is sitting next to Ashley and she has her arm around Daemon's ruff. _I wish I could be that cuddly with Kelsey. _Spencer thinks to herself about her guardian.

Ashley walks in from the great room with Daemon at her heels. They sit down and start to eat the noodles. They carry on an easy going conversation covering everything under the sun except what they both have in common innately the fact that they are both magic users.

"Hey Ashley, with this storm raging outside would you like to stay here tonight? Instead of walking home in this mayhem of a storm." Spencer inquires from Ashley.

"That would be great if you have the room."

Hey Ash we might be able to see her guardian some time tonight.

"Ashley just to let you know I have acquired a rather interesting pet. He is up in my room at the moment but will Daemon be ok around a different animal. Otherwise I will drive you home in the maelstrom." Spencer tells Ashley.

Ash tell her that I will be ok around any animal no matter how different. Daemon looks up at Ashley to let her know that he is sincere because he sometimes gets over protective around her when there are other animals around.

"I'm sure that Daemon will be ok around another animal. He is very good at controlling his instincts to protect his pack. Only problem is I don't have any clothes to where tonight."

"That is no problem I'll go grab you some as I let Kelsey out of my room. Cool with that?"

"That would be great. By the way what kind of animal is Kelsey?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Well, he is a black panther. Like I said he is a rather different pet." Spencer tells Ashley when she sees her shocked face as to her "pet".

Ashley I think that Kelsey could be her guardian. You think? I hope I can talk to him.

Spencer starts to head up the stairs to head up to her room. Calling over her shoulder for Ashley to follow her so she could show her the room that she will be staying in. Up at the landing they make a 180 and head down the hall to the left of the stair way. The third door on the left was Ashley's room. Spencer opens the door to reveal a quaint room that is decorated in a surfing motif. There are surfboards hanging from the ceiling and the room has windows facing the ocean showing the ocean in its angry torrent at the moment. Ashley walks in and turns around to thank Spencer on to notice that the girl is blushing.

"I saw you looking out the windows in the great room so I thought you might like this room. I'll go get those pjs for you now." Spencer tells Ashley ducking her head to hide her blush. By letting Ashley know that she was watching her. And with that Spencer disappears down the hallway to her room at the end of the hall two doors down Ashley observes.

"Well Daemon what do you think? I really like it here I feel like I'm home with her around. I really want to tell her my secret but I'm not sure that she is a witch too. And if she how will she take it knowing I am one too." Ashley asks Daemon as she leans on the windowsill running her hands through her hair an agitated habit she picked up when she is frustrated.

Ash I really sure she is a witch. I mean everything seems to point to it with her notes on magic and her odd "pet" as she refers to Kelsey. I'll see if I can talk to him or if he'll talk to me. Sound good to you. And yes I like it here too but I like any place as long as I'm with you.

Spencer's Room:

Spencer is rummaging through her closet looking for pj bottoms for Ashley to wear while talking to Kelsey who is laying on her bed watching her intently. "So, Kelsey what do you think of Ashley?"

From what you have told me of her I think I will like her but tell me more about Daemon he is a wolf right.

"Yeah, Daemon I believe is her guardian like your mine which means that she is a witch too. I wonder what her powers are. I caught her looking at one of my books with the notes in it. The thing that makes me think that she is a witch is that she was talking to Daemon as if he could understand her. I can tell she has not been around many people because she never explained how she came across Daemon to become her guardian and she never referred to him as her pet but always by his name. Don't you think that is a little odd? On top of it he seems to understand what I'm saying because before Ashley will respond to any of my questions regarding Daemon she pauses then answers as if he is answering the question himself. Otherwise he seems like a friendly wolf when I went up to pet him he looked at me and ran his nose along my palm. When Ashley was taking a shower he laid down outside the door waiting for her. He seems like the typical guardian."

That would be normal for any person that has not been around other witches but then again you always were one to pay attention to the details so I'm not really surprised that you noticed the difference. And as to her not telling you about how she found Daemon, did you tell her how you found me. Do you remember before you became famous you always waited for me to answer any question that involved me or you were always asking for my opinion out loud and not with your mind. Do you think this could possibly se the person that you felt watching you a couple of weeks ago when you where at the beach with Michelle.

"You know that thought crossed my mind. I really hope so because I feel like we match whenever I'm around her."

Pulling out the pants and grabbing a shirt she heads out to Ashley's room to give her the pjs. After changing into her own. This time Kelsey is leaving her room with her so he can meet Daemon.

Ashley's POV:

Walking to her door after hearing a knock she sees Spencer with a huge black cat at her heels. "So can I assume this is Kelsey? He's big like you said I hope him and Daemon will come along."

"It is safe to assume that this is Kelsey. I think him and Daemon will get along just fine. What would you like to do tonight? It's still not late yet but this storm seems to be never ending."

"How does a fire sound? I noticed that you had a gorgeous fireplace down stairs made of natural stone."

"Tonight seems like a fire night. I get the fire started if you want to change and meet me down stairs in a few minutes."

"That sound good I'll see you in a few. And Spencer thanks for putting up me and Daemon for the night."

"It's no problem really I enjoy your company. It's great to have someone around that is down to earth like me and not superficial like most of my friends." Spencer turns to walk down the stairs but Ashley catches her hand and pulls Spencer into a hug that causes electricity to course through both of their bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Cozy Fires and Stories

After releasing Spencer from the hug she looks at Ashley funny. "Did you feel that? There was this weird feeling of electricity that I felt coming off of you."

"Yeah, I felt it too. What do you think it could be?"

"I really don't know." Spencer reaches down to pet Kelsey's head as she thinks about what just happened. "It was probably just a fluke from static in the air from the storm. But, I'll just go get started on the fire now. You comin' Kelsey?"

Kelsey sat down and twitched his tail clearly showing that he was going to stay up stairs and check out Ashley and Damon a little more by just observing.

Spence I'm going to stay here and see if I can talk to Daemon. I know what he is and he is no ordinary wolf. We guardians can identify each other through our special connection with our witches.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Spencer." Ashley tells her as she disappears into her room to change clothes. Daemon walks outside of the room and sits outside of the door to talk to Kelsey.

I suspected that you where a guardian when Spencer said that you where a panther. But what I don't get was why you where up in her room and not out on the jog with her.

That is a funny explanation. First, I could tell that you where a guardian when you walked out the door and I saw the connection within you. The story behind me not running with Spence is that I really don't have an affinity for water. The last time I want out some kids came and thought I was just a large cat and wanted to play with me. I let them but they took me to their house with Spencer following close behind. I was walking backwards on my hind legs showing them a trick that Spencer taught me to entertain kids and families so I did not seem so scary (their words not mine) to be around. So, there was this bucket that was placed just perfectly and I got my foot stuck in it. That would not have been so bad if it was not full of water. I shook my foot for half an hour at least. Now I don't run with Spencer because the kids always want me to perform that trick for them but I really hate it so I stay in to avoid all the kids.

Ha, ha I see where you are coming from. But I got one just as good. A couple of years ago I managed to get my head stuck in a bucket.

You have to tell me the story behind that one.

When we get downstairs I'll tell you. For at that moment Ashley walked out of the room in Spencer's clothes yet again. "Let's go and see what Spencer is up to you two." Ash our original thoughts where true. Spencer is really a witch like you but Kelsey didn't tell me her power. But I did find out why Kelsey doesn't run with her. But I'll tell you later tonight if she does not tell you herself.

Walking down the stairs with Daemon and Kelsey following closely behind they find Spencer sitting in front of the fireplace on a rug curled up with a book waiting for the others to come down. Ashley did not want to intrude she felt as if she was entering a world where she does not really fit in but at the same time she could see herself sitting there curled up with Spencer sharing the book with her. So she felt a battle warring within herself as to what to do, should she approach her or wait for Spencer to notice her. The decision was made for her when Kelsey walked over to Spencer purring and rubbing his head along Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Kels are you guys ready to sit and enjoy the fire as the storm rages outside." Spencer asks as she turns around to pet Kelsey putting down her book. Kelsey rounds around Spencer and lays down behind her leaving space next to her so Ashley can sit next to her with Daemon on the other side of Ashley. Kelsey left the space next to Spencer because Daemon asked Kelsey if Ashley could have a little space so she could sit next to Spencer. Reason being she liked Spencer possibly even loved her but she would not allow herself to feel that emotion just yet not after what happened before in Italy.

"So Spencer, Daemon tells me that Kelsey is your guardian so let's stop beating around the bush. I'm a witch and I'm assuming you are one too."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow "Yes, I am. But that should not mean anything because you just said that you are one too."

"It doesn't mean anything I was just wondering that's all. But could you tell me what your powers are. Mine range along time." And with that cryptic message Spencer tells Ashley about her powers and how she came to discover that her natural Talent was.

"Well, it's a really long story. Because it's not only how I discovered my powers but how Kelsey saved me. So, make yourself comfortable." Ashley leans into Spencer's shoulder and Daemon leans on Ashley as Spencer lays on Kelsey. "My first Talent is teleportation. I was in Africa up in the mountains visiting friend who I had an anthro. class with in college, they were studying the great apes in the area and asked if I wanted to come out and visit. I of course said yes right away and was on the next flight out. I stayed for two weeks but on the day before I was supposed to leave I was out wandering in the mountains following a path that I had taken many times before only the difference is that I always had my friend with me and he could tell where the Gorilla's had been and whether their path was new of old. Needless to say I could not and was traveling on a new path and came across the Silverback. Now, he did not know me and I could not communicate with him through body language like me friend could. But I could not turn my back on him or else he would attack so I did not know what to do. That is when my Talent kicked in. I teleported into the middle of the troupe of gorillas the Silverback was none to happy about that. I was ecstatic that I had found my gift but terrified that I would not live to tell anyone about it." At this point Ashley has moved from leaning on Spencer so she could give her a hug knowing how scary that must have been for her.

"Weren't you scared being out there by yourself with no one around?" Ashley asks Spencer after she releases her from the hug.

"You see I was not really alone, in that same jungle Kelsey was there. He was following me as he had been since I had first gotten there."

I had a feeling that something was different with her and I wanted to protect her and make sure that she never came to any harm. Kelsey adds from his spot next to Spencer. Spencer looks at him lovingly petting him and giving him a hug in silent thanks.

"So you can see I was not really alone, but as you know with Daemon being your guardian blood has to be shared so that the connection can be established. So after I teleported myself into the middle of the troupe I fell and had a nasty gash on my leg. Needless to say I could not run anywhere. That is where Kelsey comes in because the Silverback was not too happy with me being in his family. So he started to charge me. I crawled backwards until my back hit a tree and I could go no further. Kelsey jumped out from the branches above and combated the Silverback to keep me safe. At first I thought that he was fighting so he could have me for his dinner. But as it turned out he wanted to protect my instead. After his fight with the Silverback he was sorely injured on one of his paws. The Silverback left with his family admitting defeat and turning over the clearing to Kelsey. Kelsey hobbled over to me with his foot off the ground. When he got to me he rubbed his head along my injured leg causing me to wince in pain. Then he licked it with his very rough tongue to show that he was sorry for causing me pain. In the end I reached out and patted his head then grasped his paw and placed in to my wound. That is when the connection was first formed. I had introduced my self to him but he did not have a name at the time and tried to shy away from me when I talked to him for the first time but I sat quietly and eventually curiosity got the better of him and he came back to me. So in that clearing in Africa I met Kelsey and named him as such for his bravery, that is what his name means. So that is how I found and bonded with Kelsey."

A crackling brought them back to the comfort of the fire. Ashley looked at Daemon then at Spencer and decided that she would tell her story of how Daemon came by his name and how he found her. Spencer hid a yawn behind her hand and looked at Ashley not really wanting to go to bed just yet. Ashley pats her lap for Spencer to put her head in. "It's ok if you want to lay down. I don't bite." Ashley says to Spencer leaning back on her elbows to tell her story. Spencer takes her up on her offer and lays down but as she does so Kelsey gets up and lays his head on Spencer's stomach because she is laying on her back so she can look up at Ashley as she tells her story. What Spencer has learned from all of her years of observing people is that you can learn a lot about a person from their facial expressions and what is not said through their gestures.

"Well, Daemon's name means demon. There is an area in Washington State where trails are in abundance and on one of these trails in a valley there is a town really in the middle of nowhere."

"Wait a minute you're not from around here? I thought you where because this is a residential area not a tourist district." Spencer asks of Ashley sitting up a little so she could look into her eyes to get a straight answer.

Ashley starts to turn red from embarrassment under Spencer's scrutinizing gaze. "Well that actually has to do with my powers. You see not only do I control time but I have premonitions too. In one such premonition I saw you and that is how I ended up here. I was looking for you and my friend Aiden has a house around here that he let me borrow for the time that I stay here. I own a vineyard back in Napa Valley along with the land my family left me in Tuscany, Italy and that is where I'm originally from. But after the accident I had to leave. So I went west and stopped in Cali." Ashley states but she started to get teary eyed at the mention of the accident.

Spencer sensing that this is a sore area for Ashley she sits up and places her hand on Ashley's face to give her comfort. "I'm really sorry about the accident maybe you could tell me about it some time when it won't hurt so much."

Placing her hand on top of Spencer's she leans into the touch savoring the contact. "Yeah, I would like that but it's still to raw. It only happened a year ago."

"But with you having premonitions did you have one of me on the beach with a friend at one point."

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I felt someone watching me that day and I was wondering if it was possibly you. Because I have this feeling around you and I have not felt it until I saw you lying in the vines all cut up."

"Really that is interesting, but that is also odd because I have not heard of anyone with a Talent along your line having clairvoyant skills." Ashley states looking at Spencer with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that is not my only power." Spencer answers her unasked question. "My other power is telekinesis."

To show proof of this a book from the shelf on the other side of the room starts to approach them and lands in Spencer's waiting hand. "That is really great, I wish I could control my Talent as well as you control your but I have no way of knowing when I will have a premonition." Ashley tells Spencer.

Guys this is great that you are getting to know one another but can we finish the stories soon because I am really tired.

Why don't we move this up stairs to the bedroom it will be more comfortable that way and Daemon and I can get so sleep while you guys stay up as long as you like.

"That sounds like a good idea Kelsey. Would that be alright with you Ashley coming into my room to finish your story? The fire has already died down and there is really no reason to put on another log when we both can not last long enough to let it burn all the way down."

"That sounds good to me lets head on up." Ashley agrees as she starts to move to get up after Spencer stands up.

Once up in Spencer's room cuddled under the sheets with the guardian at the foot of the bed. Not that there would be any chance of them getting kicked because Spencer sleeps in a king size bed. Ashley finishes her story…

"So I was hiking through Washington the state not the capital, on my way to this little town in the valley that I had heard about that was being haunted by a demon wolf. It was said to be twice the size of any normal animal. It ran around leaving havoc in its wake. On top of it all it had killed someone." Ashley looks at Daemon and smiles knowingly. "But Daemon here did not really kill a person when I got there I started to ask questions about this demon dog. The people in the town told me that they never actually found a body nor any blood. As it turned out the kid or really teenager ran away to the next town and was found a month later. My first night in the town was rather interesting. I was prowling around when I felt something following me. Then I heard it a faint fall of a paw pad then the subtle click of nails on concrete behind me. I read somewhere that if a wild animal is following you not to run away because that will excite them and cause them to chase you. So I turned around only to be met with nothing but the flash of a shadow on the brick wall next to me. With my heart racing I tried to walk as calmly as possible to my hotel and not show any outward signs of fear. The next night in my room I hear howling coming from outside my widow. I pulled the curtain away and see the faint outline of a wolf with his muzzle pointing towards the sky singing in loneliness for his pack and trying to call out to them in the light of the full moon. At the time all I could see was the outline of a massive body for the moon was obscured by passing clouds but once they moved I was a wolf of unnatural size calling out into the night. I knew then that I was looking upon a thing of legends a dire wolf. What I did not understand was why he was all the way out here. Not much is know about these creatures but some believe that they had special powers of their own. So I tried to talk to him through a mind connection. I felt an odd sensation then he looked straight at me with his eyes flashing green in the light of the moon. "

I felt her trying to reach me but I was too disheartened at the loss of my pack brother to understand what was going on around me. But I knew where the source was coming from so I looked that way. Daemon added raising his head to look at Ashley.

"A week later the wolf seemed too had disappeared because there had not been any sightings for that entire week so I decided to move on."

I had moved to the woods near the town because I did not feel the connection any more so I thought that the person had moved on and I was going to try and find my way back to the home valley deep in the heart of the mountains. But it would have been hard to find my way back home for my pack brother knew the way and I was still young not being able to find my way around in the mountains yet.

Ashley leans forward to pat Daemons head in comfort for she knew how he felt at the time. "This is during the time that I was running away from my own past before I ended up in Cali. Moving on from that town I went in search of the dire wolf in hopes of talking to him. But I searched for close to two weeks without turning up anything."

That's because during that time I was following you because you were exuding the same sadness I felt.

"Well, this mutual feeling of sadness eventually brought us together. I was sleeping in my tent one night when I heard sniffing and scratching coming from outside my tent. I could see the shadow of a giant animal and felt the same connection that I felt with the wolf the first time I saw him. Gathering up my courage I unzipped the tent flap to reveal a large paw the size of a dish plate attached to a towering wolf. Daemon tried to come into the tent to sniff me but it was a one person tent and there was just not enough room for him and me to both be in there at the same time. I went outside and sat down lighting a fire with a thought. Daemon looked a little bit more foreboding with the shadows playing in the counterpanes of his coat. But I was never scared he just sniffed me then butted me with his head. Even though he was still growing he loomed over me and with that simple head push he toppled me over only to jump on me so we could tussle. In the clearing around the fire we wrestled until I was laughing so hard I could not sit up. From that moment on we were inseparable. While we were grappling I got a cut on my hand, Daemon licked it to help it heal. He had some minor cuts from his tromping around in the woods behind me and I reached out and touched one that had stared to bleed again to create the connection between us that is when he gave me his name. The next morning my cut had healed and there was no sign of a scar or that there had been any cut in the first place."

In my pack we each had a minor Talent of our own. My pack brother's, the one I lost his power was similar to a GPS he always knew where he was going that is why my family sent me on a journey with him. My Talent is to heal with a lick. The reason I was sent on my journey was because my mothers Talent is to see the future and she saw me doing something great with my life. But just in case I was not able to find my destiny my pack brother came with me so we could find our way home. But he got killed in a rock slide on our way down into the valley with the town. So I went there to try and find some help or maybe gat some food. But I mostly scared people and they called me a demon so I implemented that as my name.

"Daemon I knew you lost your pack brother but I did not know that there where more of you. We could find them when we get home if you want. I sure that they miss you and have not forgotten about you."

That would be a dream come true if we could. If possible I would like to bring Spencer and Kelsey along with us so that they could meet my family too. So how bout it would you guys join us on our trek through the mountains?

"That would be great we would love to join you on your hunt to your home valley."

Shortly after finishing the story Ashley and Spencer fall asleep on their respective sides of the huge bed. But throughout the night they gravitated towards each other as if a magnetic force was drawing one to the other.

Ashley woke first to find Spencer laying on top of her with an arm around her waist. Ashley's own hands were locked behind Spencer holding her close. As Spencer started to wake up she moved and tried to pull Ashley closer to her if at all possible before opening her eyes to be met with warm chocolate ones.

"Morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Great, once I settled into you." Stretching cat like only to settle on top of Ashley again with no intention of moving anytime soon which was just fine by Ashley.

Aww, don't you two make a cute couple. Daemon pipes up from his ball with Kelsey. The two guardians where so tangled that the girls could not tell where one began and the other finished.

"I could say the same about you too." Spencer retorts without moving up off of Ashley.

Spencer moves one of her hands to brush Ashley's bangs form her eyes so she could see her clearly.

"What would you like to do today?" She inquires with her voice still a little sleep ridden.


End file.
